kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Damashii
1= (Translation: Hello Arrow! Into the woods we go!) |-| 2= is an alternate green archer-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , a legendary outlaw whom historians have debated the existence of but has been popularized in fictional literature and pop culture, but is most famous for his skills as an archer. Accessed through the Robin Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personaarcher/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Robin Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the adorned with the . As one of the 15 heroic souls, Robin Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Robin Ghost fights with his weapon of choice being the Gan Gun Saber Arrow Mode. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Robin Hood was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. War with the Gamma Unsealing The Robin Parka Ghost was unsealed from Mari Shirase's authentic Robin Hood bow and arrow that she stole from Kōzō Kuratani. Serving Ghost During the emergence of Necrom, Robin brought Takeru into his Eyecon and advised him that justice does not come in a single form, hinting that the Gamma race may have their own perception of justice. Driven by his trauma in the Gamma world, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Robin was brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts when Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking. The Robin Ghost was brought forth alongside his fellow heroic thief, Goemon, by Ghost Grateful Damashii to fight against the Machine Gun and Seiryuto Gamma as well as their Gamma Commandos as he took the exiled Alain to safety. Ghost then finished the battle by performing an Omega Formation with Robin and Goemon, destroying the Gamma force. Assuming Toucon Boost Damashii against the Shocker Combatmen to support Kamen Rider 1 while he fought Shocker's cyborg Shiomaneking, Ghost assumed Toucon Robin Damashii, using the Gan Gun Saber in Arrow Mode to destroy the Combatmen. Robin was defeated alongside Newton by Adel Arrow during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom R and Dark Ghost, Ghost was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Robin was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Robin was one of only four survivors who were protected by Takeru, Akari and Onari. However, while an escape from Dark Necrom B was covered by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Dark Ghost eventually caught up and Robin was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame The Dr. Pac-Man Incident When Ghost faced the Hatena Bugster, Robin was brought forth among all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for the Bugster to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. Zi-O On December 9th 2018, the Robin Ghost was summoned alongside Newton by Another Ghost as he fought alongside Decade Ghost, who summoned Billy the Kid and Benkei, against Geiz GhostArmor, who summoned Musashi and Edison. The six Parka Ghosts engaged in a brief skirmish which soon ended as they seemingly annihilated one another. Record Robin Hood is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under . Final Stage Crossover 5 & 6.png|Newton - Narita Robin Hood - Shibuya Robin Hood (Shibuya).png|Shibuya as Ghost Robin Damashii Robin Hood possesses Shibuya in the stage show, assuming his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Episodes 3, 4, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 9, 11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Ghost 16, 38) **Toucon Boost (Kamen Rider 1) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 24, 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Ghostrobin.png|Ghost Robin Damashii Ghost Toucon Robin Damashii.png|Ghost Toucon Robin Damashii Grateful Robin.jpg|Ghost Grateful Robin Damashii Mugen Robin.jpg|Ghost Mugen Robin Damashii KRSpeRobDam.png|Specter Robin Damashii Deep Robin.jpg|Deep Specter Robin Damashii KRNecRobDam.png|Necrom Robin Damashii Ghost Change Robin Damashii, with Gan Gun Saber Arrow Mode, was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-04 alongside Billy the Kid Damashii with Gan Gun Saber Rifle Mode and Bat Clock Gun Mode. Ghost Eyecon Blank Eyecon.png|Robin Ghost Eyecon (blank) KRGa-Robin Hood Ghost Eyecon.png|Robin Ghost Eyecon 03. Robin Ghost.png|Robin Ghost Robin_Hood_Sticker.png|Top Sticker Robinhood_iris_startup.png|Startup Time Robinhood_iris_transform.png|Transformation Time Robinhood_iris_mi.png|Move Invocation Time Finisher Ghost Driver= * : Ghost creates duplicates of himself and uses the Gan Gun Saber in Arrow Mode to fire arrows at the target. KRG-Robin Omega Drive2.png|Omega Drive (Robin) |-| Eyecon Driver G= *'Omega Formation (Robin and Goemon)': Ghost performs a shooting attack, alongside the Robin Parka Ghost, with the Gan Gun Saber in Arrow Mode and a slash attack, alongside the Goemon Parka Ghost, with the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode. Omega Formation (Robin Hood and Goemon) (Step 1 - Arrow Blast).png|Omega Formation (Robin Hood and Goemon) (Step 1: Arrow Blast) Omega Formation (Robin Hood and Goemon) (Step 2 - Slash).png|Omega Formation (Robin Hood and Goemon) (Step 2: Slash) |-| Sunglasseslasher= *Sword Mode: **'Omega Shine (Ore & Robin)': Ghost creates a fiery arrow that pierces its targets with great force. KRG-Toucon Boost Omega Shine.png|Omega Shine (Toucon Boost (Ore & Robin)) Notes *Robin Damashii is similar to Kuuga's Pegasus Form, as both are green Rider forms who wield crossbow weapons. *The Robin Eyecon accidentally appears as a stand-in for the Newton Eyecon in Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost. Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Robin is voiced by . As a full body Parka Ghost, Robin is played by an unknown suit actor. His human form in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment is portrayed by . Appearances ** **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! ** Kamen Rider 1 **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes